ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
Silan Guide/Magic
Magic missions are given by the Zorai representative in the ranger camp, Nomis Merclao. Nomis can be found in the north-east of the camp, near the purple tents. When taking a mission, make sure to read what the mission giver says! You can miss important information otherwise, and there is no way of having the information repeated. __TOC__ =First steps in magic= First steps in magic #1 Objectives: * Kill 3 Suckling Yubos * Speak to Nomis Merclao Tips: Suckling yubos can be found all around the ranger camp. Reward: * 3500xp First steps in magic #2 Objectives: * Go to the Training Area * Break 4 Jars within 60 seconds, using the acid spell * Speak to Nomis Merclao * Find the crying child (Nethsael) * Talk to Nethsael * Save your butt! Kill the bandits! * Speak to Nomis Merclao Tips: Use this opportunity to test the differences between casting with and without your magic amplifiers equipped. There is a time limit on breaking the jars, though, so don't spend too long experimenting! The crying child can be found on the cliff to the south of the camp. There are no wrong responses in the conversation you have with him. Reward: * 8000xp First steps in magic #3 Objectives: * Go and see the magic trainer (optional) * Speak to Nomis Merclao Reward: * 3000xp * 1500 dappers =Birth of a Magician= Birth of a magician #1 Objectives: * Train up to magic level 10, and buy a level 2 attack spell from the trainer (acid or cold) * Speak to Nomis Merclao * Practise editing your spell actions * Speak to Nomis Merclao Reward: * 5000xp Birth of a magician #2 Objectives: * Kill 10 Weaned Rendor * Speak to Nomis Merclao * Buy the Root spell from the trainer Tips: Although a team may be useful, it is not required. Reward: * 8000xp * q15 Frost Touch (magic amps) Birth of a magician #3 Objectives: * Kill 10 New-born Javings * Speak to Nomis * Buy the Rot spell from the magic trainer * Speak to Nomis Reward: * 10000xp * q25 Apprentice Dress (caster pants/skirt) =In the service of a people= In the service of a people #1 Objectives: * Kill 10 Peaceful Slavenis * Speak to Nomis Tips: Make sure you're killing Peacful Slavenis - not Placid ones. Reward: * 10000xp * q25 Apprentice Gown (light vest) In the service of a people #2 Objectives: * Buy the Fear spell from the trainer * Go to the Ruins * Loot 10 x Basic Yelk Mushroom, at least q10 * Give the mushrooms to Nomis Tips: If you just kill the yelks, they give off deadly gas much like dig sources can - but if they are under the influence of a fear spell when they die, no gas. Reward: * 32000xp * q30 Freezing Touch (magic amplifiers) In the service of a people #3 Objectives: * Kill 10 Puny Gingos * Speak to Nomis Reward: * 13000xp * q40 Icy Touch (Magic Amplifiers)